Vivisects
Vivisects are the poor souls that were kidnapped by Edgar Friendly and his assistants in the search of the perfect God-made creature. Edgar turned them into monsters by replacing their body parts with that of animals' and erased their humanity with drugs that destroyed their memories. Most of them don't last that long after the surgeries are complete. Friendly has a habit of making videos of his experiments and placing them on the Internet. These videos were taken down due to them being too graphic, but they survived when they were placed on shock video web sites, where their popularity grew and grew. ---- Vivisects appearing in The Insanity Lawrence Elk (The Prisoner) Don't know what he is, but he got his eyes, mouth, every part of the body mutilated. He tells the character to hide very quickly, risking his life for him. He only got 15 seconds of fame before he is killed by the Creature. The Statue This beast is disguised as a statue of Constantine. He looks freakishly disgusting, having what appears to by mouths for eyes and teeth on his tongue. Also, an altered victim like the prisoner you encountered about 15 seconds ago. (make that 20.) The Apothecary (Clinician) Probably one of Edgar's colleagues. He used to be a reknown scientist, but now, all day he does is construct and supply the neurological inhibitor compounds. In plain English, memory erasers.He is barely human, but his face is as if from a monkey came. Which it is. He is one of the few vivisects that have enough intelligence to actually speak clearly. The Tunnel Monster Yet another creation of The Doctor. He's a surgically altered victim, revealing to be an half male goat, and half chimp. Beak Yet another surgically altered victim. The hero in the first part of the series mistakes him for the doctor (which he isn't!). He has a bird-like face that resembles the mask the doctors wore during the Black Plague. (There is a grammer error in his text. When he said, "They'll be no escape for you!" he should have said, "There'll be no escape for you!" Alexander Ling Alexander, (or Rodent-face), is a surgically altered victim. He also appeared in The Insanity 2 (as a human). He was a mechanic, and he was forced to create death traps for intruders. He was a good pianist as well. He died after he gets slashed by Project K. __________________________________________________________________________________ List of vivisects that also appear in the prequel, The Insanity 2. Chimera Diversified caniform subjects were combined on this subject top observe homo sapien/carnivora tissue unification. Pronounced snout gives wolf-like appearance. Dental code molar 2/1, C 0/0, P 3/2, M 3/3. Mouth contains aradicular hypsodont open-rooted teeth that have continuous growth. (All teeth incisive - molars remain for chewing). Titanium plating reinforced alloys fused to bones herald bulletproof-like resistence to impact. Social and loyal under mild sedative influence. He is the original "Lucifer" from the game "The Damned" Project K. (Jimmy SawBones as nicknamed by other Vivisects) Edgar often talked of his profound sadness at the death of his twin brother he lost in their car crash 5 years ago. Upon his revelation that we know had discovered the capability to instigate reanimation of dead matter, he capriciously and -against my wishes- had his sibling's body exhumed. We neglected to give him a proper name, he is simply known as "K". All projects name alphabetically but K was the first one not to die after advanced surgical modifications. His size (6.8ft) inspired us to use him as a makeshift personal bodyguard. His body is tailored for collosal endurance and power. Stimulated calcium reinforced bones.Economy of osteodermic ridging along the limbs. Intense training and stereoid orthopedic protein synthesis and strict training regime results in lost agility, but made up for in raw power. There's no human with his strength. To our disappointment the brain deterioration was far gone, he is severly mentally retarded, and a mishap in surgery resulted in his much losing of his vocal facilities. Periodically needs to remaintain muscular stability therefore is in stasis recovery chamber at the time of this log. Also appeared in The Insanity, and he is the original "Evil K." from the game "The Damned" He was hard to be killed by everyone who gets in his way. Specter Facultive mutualistic bioluminescent bactocyclophia implanted within skin cells. Has an appearance not unlike that of certain translucent marine invertebrates. Visually supernatural in appearance, admirable to the eye and personally one of our favorites. Due to the breakdown of skin cell tissue body is relatively weak and fragile. Organs have been supersized to capacitate stimulated energy via muscle mitochondria genetic therapy.Metabolism is rapid and as a result can move at high speeds cardiac arrest.Seems almost invisible when in full mobilisation. He is conventionally nomadic and childlike -as are most of the vivisects- unsure about his new form. Prefers to be solitary. Zootoxin glands we have implanted create venomous bite to compensate for his lack of physical hunting ability. Sarcosus Cold-blooded reptilian implants are abount in this subject. One of our first experiments and for the most part a failure. Pituitary protein based poly-peptides resulted in giantism. Creature is almost 2.5 meters tall several sizes larger than standard deviations.energy-dense high fat diet. Multicolored oil droplets in the photoreceptors, opsin proteins in the cones detect wavelengths in the uv range Gavital scutum vascular layers around the post-op human tissue make for cumbersome lurking movement. It is a miracle the creature didn't die via displaced organ rejection. Expected life-span is less than 3 weeks. Non-complaint with sedative coersive persuation therefore extremely dangerous to anyone in proximity barricaded within the lower levels and acts as added protection for inner accomodations. Shimmer Edgar wanted to at this time to research scenesence - the base subject was aged into his 80's at the time of his acquisition. Dysregulated waste cell breakdown has been altered. Normal cell division has been reverted, modified and epithelial tissue now highly regenerative- condusive to rapid healing and youthful appearance. One unfortunate side-effect of the treatment he received is damage to the intergumentary system resulting in extreme xenoderma pigmentosis(dry skin). Eye sensitivity is high, stimulated sebaceous glands are as yet non-productive, therefore we have housed him temporarily in the basement area. Humified moisture and mineral oils have been applied to the floors and walls as must be kept lubricated at all times. Minimal mobile activity. All house inhabitants have been warned not to go within near proximity and incineragens have been strictly forbidden. Mental acuity is more stable in this subject leading us to conclude it may be the time for us begin working on a "smart" vivisect range. Cthulhu Nothing to say about him. On the computer it simply says "Destroy on sight!" His real name is Lester Rafferty, a family man who was taken away from his wife and daughter and after the experiments, was given the appearence of an octopus-like vivisect and was named after the monster from H. P. Lovecraft's books. He had enough humanity to verbally aid Peter Langdon in escaping. Lester escaped after he heard something coming after him. Lester's fate is unknown. John (resembling a crab-like vivisect) was a failed experiment. Vivisects appearing in The Insanity III: Naga Naga is an another abandoned vivisect, but after Chimera got wounded really bad, Edgar decided to finish him...he's fast, furious, yet far more dangerous than the Chimera. He can scale on the water surfaces, and can swim at high distances. He wears a golden mask to hide his "hidious" face... He first appears in The Damned as The Snakeman. (thank Kris for putting him in, with my asking...mind you!) The Naga can bite it's victims head off with it's snake like tongue. Unknown Crow Creature (Must Write Information) Category:The Insanity Characters